Arvandor no' kemen
by Carad-Ithil
Summary: harry is betrayed by the peolpe that claim to love him. who should he turn to but the dark. I am terrible at summaries but the story is much better. first chapter is disclaimers, warnings, character lists, and pairings.ON HIATUS
1. Disclaimer,Warninigs,Characters,&Pairing

**Disclaimer**

I will only say this once…

I own nothing. If I did many characters would be gay, Harry wouldn't trust Dumbles so much, Sirius would be alive, Dumbels would be an evil 'puppeteer', and good old Voldie would look like he did when he was 20. since the last time I checked none of this is true I guess I don't own anything. But if you want to buy it for me for christmas I would love you for ever.

**Warning**

may contain mature content in future chapters. Warnings will be posted at beginning of such chapter. Will contain male on male smut. This story also contains 'Light' bashing. If this offends you then click that little 'x' in the top right hand corner. I am not responsible if you read after this so don't come crying to me.

**Pairings**

There might might be more pairings in the future I just cant think of any right now. If there are any pairings you would like to see just send me a message and I'll see what I can do.

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Tom Riddle(Lord Voldemort)/Severus Snape

Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom

Nymphadora Tonks/Kingsley Shacklebolt

Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy

Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley

Fred Weasly /George Weasly

Ginny Weasley/Cho Chang

Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger

Charlie Weasly/Fleur Delacour

Vernon Dursley/Petunia Dursley

Gregory Goyle/Vincent Crabbe

Bellatrix Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange

**Character List**

Any character not on this list are dead or I couldn't remember while writing this. If you can think of any that I mised please tell me I would apreseate it. Some characters might not be used even if they are on the list and some might be used that aren't on the list.

**Gryffindor House**

Euan Abercrombie

Katie Bell

Sirius Black

Lavender Brown

Ritchie Coote

Colin Creevey

Dennis Creevey

Albus Dumbledore

Seamus Finnigan

Hermione Granger

Rubeus Hagrid

Angelina Johnson

Lee Jordan

Andrew Kirke

Neville Longbottom

Remus Lupin

Natalie McDonald

Mary Macdonald

Minerva McGonagall

Cormac McLaggen

Parvati Patil

Jimmy Peakes

Peter Pettigrew

Harry Potter

James Potter

Lily Potter (née Evans)

Demelza Robins

Jack Sloper

Alicia Spinnet

Dean Thomas

Romilda Vane

Arthur Weasley

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Molly Weasley (née Prewett)

Percy Weasley

Ron Weasley

Oliver Wood

**Hufflepuff House**

Hannah Abbott

Susan Bones

Eleanor Branstone

Cadwallader

Owen Cauldwell

Cedric Diggory

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Ernie Macmillan

Laura Madley

Eloise Midgeon

Zacharias Smith

Pomona Sprout

Summerby

Summers

Nymphadora Tonks

Kevin Whitby

Rose Zeller

**Ravenclaw House**

Stewart Ackerley

Marcus Belby

Terry Boot

Mandy Brocklehurst

Cho Chang

Penelope Clearwater

Michael Corner

Roger Davies

Marietta Edgecombe

Fawcett

Filius Flitwick

Anthony Goldstein

Luna Lovegood

Padma Patil

Orla Quirke

Lisa Turpin

**Slytherin House**

Avery

Malcolm Baddock

Regulus Black

Miles Bletchley

Bole

Millicent Bullstrode

Vincent Crabbe

Derrick

Marcus Flint

Gregory Goyle

Harper

Terence Higgs

Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black)

Rabastan Lestrange

Rodolphus Lestrange

Draco Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy (née Black)

Montague

Theodore Nott

Pansy Parkinson

Graham Pritchard

Adrian Pucey

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Horace Slughorn

Severus Snape

Vaisey

Urquhart

Warrington

Blaise Zabini

**Other Residents**

Peeves

The Sorting Hat

**Ghosts**

The Bloody Baron

The Fat Friar

The Grey Lady

Moaning Myrtle

Nearly Headless Nick

**Portraits**

Phineas Nigellus Black

Sir Cadogan

Dilys Derwent

Armando Dippet

Everard

The Fat Lady

Dexter Fortescue

**Founders**

Godric Gryffindor

Helga Hufflepuff

Rowena Ravenclaw

Salazar Slytherin

**Other Schools**

**Beauxbatons Academy of Magic**

Fleur Delacour

Gabrielle Delacour

Olympe Maxime

**Durmstrang Institute**

Igor Karkaroff

Viktor Krum

Gellert Grindelwald

**Dursley Family**

Dudley Dursley

Marge Dursley

Petunia Dursley

Vernon Dursley

**Other Major Characters**

Ollivander

Rita Skeeter

Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle Jr.

**Death Eaters**

Avery

Regulus Black

Alecto Carrow

Amycus Carrow

Crabbe, Sr.

Barty Crouch Jr.

Antonin Dolohov

Gibbon

Goyle, Sr.

Fenrir Greyback

Jugson

Igor Karkaroff

Bellatrix Lestrange

Rabastan Lestrange

Rodolphus Lestrange

Walden Macnair

Draco Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy

Mulciber

Nott

Peter Pettigrew

Augustus Rookwood

Evan Rosier

Thorfinn Rowle

Selwyn

Stan Shunpike

Severus Snape

Pius Thicknesse

Travers

Wilkes

Yaxley

**Dumbledore's Army**

Hannah Abbott

Lavender Brown

Katie Bell

Susan Bones

Terry Boot

Cho Chang

Michael Corner

Colin Creevey

Dennis Creevey

Marietta Edgecombe

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Seamus Finnigan

Anthony Goldstein

Hermione Granger

Angelina Johnson

Lee Jordan

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

Ernie Macmillan

Padma Patil

Parvati Patil

Harry Potter

Zacharias Smith

Alicia Spinnet

Dean Thomas

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Ron Weasley

**Marauders**

Sirius Black (Padfoot)

Remus Lupin (Moony)

Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail)

James Potter (Prongs)

**Ministry of Magic**

Ludovic Bagman

Broderick Bode

Amelia Bones

Dirk Cresswell

Bartemius Crouch Sr.

Dawlish

Amos Diggory

Cornelius Fudge

Mafalda Hopkirk

Bertha Jorkins

Eric Munch

Bob Ogden

Gawain Robards

Albert Runcorn

Rufus Scrimgeour

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Pius Thicknesse

Nymphadora Tonks

Wilkie Twycross

Dolores Umbridge

Arthur Weasley

Percy Weasley

**Order of the Phoenix**

Sirius Black

Edgar Bones

Caradoc Dearborn

Dedalus Diggle

Elphias Doge

Aberforth Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

Benjy Fenwick

Arabella Figg

Mundungus Fletcher

Filius Flitwick

Rubeus Hagrid

Hestia Jones

Alice Longbottom

Frank Longbottom

Remus Lupin

Dorcas Meadowes

Minerva McGonagall

Marlene McKinnon

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody

Peter Pettigrew

Sturgis Podmore

James Potter

Lily Potter (née Evans)

Fabian Prewett

Gideon Prewett

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Severus Snape

Nymphadora Tonks

Emmeline Vance

Arthur Weasley

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Molly Weasley

**Other Minor Characters**

Borgin

Caractacus Burke

Florean Fortescue

Gregorovitch

Gellert Grindelwald

Augusta Longbottom

Xenophilius Lovegood

Hepzibah Smith

Miriam Strout

Andromeda Tonks

Wilkie Twycross

Willy Widdershins

**Hogsmeade**

Aberforth Dumbledore

Ambrosius Flume

Madam Rosmerta

**Knight Bus**

Ernie Prang

Stan Shunpike

**Centaurs**

Bane

Firenze

Magorian

Ronan

**House Elves**

Dobby

Hokey

Kreacher

Winky

**Pets**

Buckbeak

Crookshanks

Errol

Fang

Fawkes

Hedwig

Hermes

Mrs. Norris

Norbert

Pigwidgeon

Scabbers

Trevor

Any sugestions for the story just tell me.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note- I wont be going in to to much detail of what Dumbledor did.

Also I might not update regularly since I just recently moved and have to unpack.

Chapter 1

"talking"

'thinking'

_'parsletounge'_

**Harry's POV**

Tears slid down his pale cheeks and soundless sobs wreaked the boys trembling body. Harry sat alone in the corner as thoughts painfully made themselves clear to him, 'Why... why did they betray me like that? They were always telling me that we are friends. And Dumbledore how could he do something like that its just disgusting.' He was so absorbed in his memories that he didn't notice the door opening and a platinum blonde head peaking in.

**Draco's POV**

'I have to find him' Draco repeated to himself like a mantra as he ran down the stone hallways of Hogwarts. 'I knew Dumbledore was a bastard but even for him... to go so far... Damn it! Where is he?'hearing a noise from one of the unused classrooms the blonde Slytherin stopped and opened the door slightly looking though praying to Merlin that Harry was in this room. Throwing the door open after seeing the raven haired boy he had been searching for Draco ran to the Gryffindor and pulled him into his arms whispering conforting words and rocking him back and forth.

AN-this chapter is shorter then I would like but I promise the next ones will be much longer, though I don't know when i'll post next I'm hopeing for within the next week.


	3. sorry

Please read-i apologize for the wait as previously stated we just moved and my internet wasn't working right, then I got a new computer and lost all the work I had. I just got back on and am going to rewrite it all though it might take a while with school and all.

As an apology I will be taking story suggestions for the next ten days from anyone that had me on alerts or favorites. My limit for the number of stories will be 17. And again I'm sorry for the wait.

Also I will be attempting to update soon. The latest I should be is by July 30


End file.
